Cours particulier
by Mechiante
Summary: Mon prof est flippant. Genre vraiment flippant. Mais il est canon. Genre vraiment canon. Alors bon, quand il me propose des cours particuliers pour m'aider à passer en deuxième année de médecine... Pourquoi j'refuserais, hein ?


**Bien l'bonjour!**

**Whoah, première fois que j'publie, ça fait bizarre!**

_**[T'allais dire que ça fait peur, hein?]**_

**Chuuuuuuut, faut pas l'dire! J'ai pas peur moi!  
**

**Un p'tit OS pour commencer soft, avec un couple que j'aime bien et des personnages surement bien OOC comme il faut. Un grand merci à Pyro, ma chère béta qui se donne la peine de relire mes textes bourrés de maladresses _[de fautes odieuses tu veux dire] _et qui m'aide a formuler quand je trouve pas toute seule _[pas douée que tu es]_**

**Voili voilou, je n'ai que trop parlé, enjoy!**

**NB: Ah oui, contrairement à mes douces illusions berçant mes rêves fous, One Piece et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... Snif...**

* * *

Je suis au premier rang. Quelle connerie. Le prof ne m'intéresse pas. Il fait peur. Kidd il s'appelle. Il me fout des sueurs froides. Manque de bol, il est le prof le plus terrifiant mais il enseigne quelque chose qui ne m'intéresse pas.

Je suis arrivé trop tard pour avoir le privilège de choisir ma place au dernier rang, il ne restait que le premier. Je dois donc écouter, au moins faire semblant pour pas qu'il me punisse, il paraît qu'il est aussi inventif que sadique et je ne tiens pas à en faire l'expérience.

Plus je l'observe plus j'ai la sensation que lui non plus ne s'intéresse pas à ce qu'il raconte. Je commence à taper sur mon ordi', un petit portrait, je ne sais pas, ça me distrait. Je suis sûr qu'il est passionnant quand il ne parle pas de ces trucs emmerdants sur les drosophiles. Sérieux, qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout des drosophiles ? Quel est le rapport avec la médecine ? J'veux pas opérer des mouches moi !

Bref, donc, petit portrait, commençons par le physique. Déjà, il est hyper jeune pour un médecin. Je lui donne pas trente ans ! Au pire, vingt-huit ans, huit de plus que moi quoi.

Il a un physique curieux, je me souviens qu'il est la seule chose qui m'ait marqué quand j'ai visité l'école la première fois, je l'avais croisé au détour d'un couloir.

Cheveux mi-longs mais étrangement dressés sur sa tête. Il ne met pas de gel, j'en suis sûr, je crois que c'est les étranges lunettes – peut-être de soudeur – qui lui servent de bandeau qui les maintiennent comme ça. Roux. Non. Rouge. Bizarre. Je crois pas qu'il soit vraiment le genre à se teindre les cheveux. Enfin, je dis ça c'est ridicule, vu qu'il se vernit les ongles…

J'ai du mal à réaliser que je viens de dire ça. Eustass Kidd, le prof le plus terrifiant de la création se _vernit_ les _ongles_. Dit comme ça, ça casse tout mais… le rouge sombre, presque noir qu'il s'applique le rend bizarrement plus terrifiant. En fait être au premier rang c'est pratique pour l'observer en détail. Les cheveux, les ongles…

Il a les lèvres sombres. Pareil, rouge très sombre. Mais là… ne me dites pas qu'il se met du gloss quand même ! Là, ce serait trop pour moi ! Enfin… ça le rendrait pas moins intimidant non plus. Même en robe rose à fleur il me foutrait les jetons ! Il a un regard à ça. Il a des yeux rouges. C'est tellement étrange.

En fait, cheveux, lèvres, yeux et ongles, cet homme porte du rouge sombre partout ! Avant j'aimais pas le rouge. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi j'ai changé d'avis, je ne sais même plus depuis quand j'aime le rouge.

Il a un air fatigué, des cernes noires… en plus de l'_eye-liner_. C'est bizarre, jamais je n'ai entendu d'élève le charrier, et pourtant, un mec qui se maquille… bah disons qu'ils rient de moins que ça dans le coin, 'sont pas très élevés intellectuellement…

Peut-être parce qu'on ne sait jamais à quel endroit il est capable de se retrouver par « pur hasard » et que ce serait trop risqué de se foutre de lui, au risque qu'il arrive au détour d'un couloir.

Je ne sais pas comment il se sape, pourtant généralement ça en dit long sur les gens. Ici je le vois toujours en blouse avec un gant blanc à la main gauche. Une rumeur dit qu'il cache son bras qui serait déformé, certains disent même qu'il n'a plus de bras, que c'est juste une prothèse. J'en sais rien.

Sa blouse est super longue. Mais on voit dépasser un pantalon noir à larges taches jaunes sur ses bottes militaires noires. Il est vraiment extravagant en fait.

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur des spéculations psychologiques, la sonnerie de fin du cours a retentit. Je relève les yeux, et… il me fixe. Oups. Très mauvais signe… je sauvegarde mon fichier avec un mot de passe. Et sous un nom complètement _random_. Dans un lointain dossier.

\- Aller, décarrez tous d'ici. Sauf vous, Law.

Et merde. Il me regarde d'un air méchant. Je suis mort. Mon pote Bepo sort en sifflotant la marche funèbre avec un sourire. Promis, si je reste vivant, je le tue.

* * *

Je suis seul avec le prof. Et il me fixe. Et il sourit. Ça _craint._ Je suis sûr que même s'il voulait un jour sourire gentiment, il ferait peur. Il a une horrible tête de sadique. Ça doit le fatiguer de froncer toujours les sourcils à longueur de journée.

\- Dis moi…

Bon. Ça y est. Ma mise à mort commence.

\- Je suppose que les drosophiles t'emmerdent profond ?

Ah… je m'attendais pas à ça, ni en ces termes-la d'ailleurs…

\- Bah… honnêtement je m'en fous un peu.

…! Nan mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? Je veux crever à lui parler comme ça ?

\- Pareil. Tu n'es pas là pour apprendre la médecine pour le moment, tu es là pour prouver aux correcteurs du concours que tu es capable d'enregistrer une quantité d'informations qui dépasse l'entendement et la compétence humaine. C'est après que tu apprendras à soigner. Alors que tu t'en foutes de ce que je raconte ok, moi aussi, mais de cette classe de branleurs, tu es un des rares qui a, selon moi, une chance de faire un truc. Autre que méd' gé' en Corrèze je veux dire. Alors si tu te plantes au concours, ça me gonflerait et c'est moi qui te planterais. Vraiment. C'est clair ?

…! Ouch… nan mais c'est une vrai déclaration d'amour là ! Je répond quoi à ça ?

_[Merde, réagis ! Improvise un truc !]_

\- Euh… Bah… Merci ?

_[Ok, bon ça c'était nul comme impro'…]_

-Bon… Maintenant tu crois quand même pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça, j'ai une réputation de connard sadique à assumer. Alors tu vas me passer ton ordi' cinq minutes, et je verrais ce que je fais avec ce que tu as écrit.

… Bon, y a un mot de passe au fichier, alors ça ira. Je le lui file. Pas le choix. Il s'assoit sur une table, mon ordinateur sur le genou droit et commence à fouiller. Il sort une clé usb de sa poche et la connecte. Ça pue là. Il reprend la clé, me redonne mon PC, va au sien et branche la clé dessus.

Il me fait signe de m'asseoir, clavarde en silence pendant quelques instants en me jetant de rapides coups d'œil, puis un sourire triomphant qui me donne des crampes dans la colonne vertébrale s'affiche sur son visage. Mon instinct de survie s'affole pendant que ses yeux défilent sur l'écran. Je suis sûr qu'il a trouvé le texte dans les fichiers récents… Mais… _comment_ il l'a ouvert ?!

Son sourire a disparu et ses yeux lisent et relisent le court texte de bas en haut. Je rassemble lentement mes affaires et commence à les glisser doucement dans mon sac. Il m'arrête en levant le doigt mais ses yeux restent sur l'écran. Son doigt dressé se recourbe et me fait signe d'approcher. Je m'avance lentement, avec l'impression d'être un condamné à mort qui se dirige vers son bourreau.

Je m'immobilise devant le bureau, il m'attrape le bras et me tire à coté de lui, toujours sans me regarder. Le contact de sa main chaude sur mon bras me fait frissonner. Il ne me lâche pas mais sa prise est assez douce. Presque délicate. Et sa main glisse de mon bras à mon poignet, de mon poignet à ma main.

Heureusement qu'il ne me regarde pas, je pense que je serais capable de rougir.

Ses doigts s'attardent sur ma main, s'emmêlent brièvement aux miens, tellement brièvement que j'ai la sensation d'avoir rêvé, de l'avoir imaginé, puis son bras retombe. Il ferme son ordi', et j'ai juste le temps d'y jeter un œil pour constater qu'il s'agissait bien du fichier en question...

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'intéresserait, toi, dans la médecine ?

-Hein ?

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il m'allume, pas qu'il parle d'autre chose !

\- Tu veux faire quoi plus tard ?

\- Bah… Chir', ou médecin légiste.

\- Ouais tu veux ouvrir des gens quoi.

\- Ouais, enfin dis comme ça, ça fait psychopathe.

\- Ouais mais bon, concrètement, les chir' et les légistes y ouvrent des gens, sauf que dans le second cas, ils sont raides. L'anat', ça t'intéresse ?

\- Beaucoup, oui.

\- À la base j'suis prof d'anat'. J'te propose un _deal_. Tu fais un effort pour arrêter tes conneries en cours, tu écoutes, tu compatis avec moi parce que ça me fait beaucoup plus chier que toi toutes ces merdes, et en contrepartie, je te propose des cours particuliers. Des tuyaux pour réussir mieux que les autres au concours, de l'avance sur l'an prochain… _Deal _?

Il me tend sa main aux ongles vernis, et je la prend, parce que j'accepte le deal et parce que j'ai apprécié son contact tout à l'heure. Je viens de pactiser avec le diable, c'est la sensation que j'ai.

\- _Deal _!

* * *

Ok, quand il a dit qu'il me donnerait des cours particuliers, je m'attendais pas vraiment à me retrouver dix minutes plus tard agrippé à sa taille sur sa moto en flagrant excès de vitesse. Direction chez lui, pour mon premier cours. Il n'a pas enlevé sa blouse, n'a même pas de blouson de cuir pour se protéger en cas de chute. À croire qu'il s'en contrefout d'se bouffer l'asphalte.

Un virage hyper sec me fait resserrer ma prise. Ouais, en fait j'ai carrément _greffé_ mes doigts à ses abdos, par réflexe. Il se retourne légèrement vers moi et me lance un regard peu avenant. Je lui hurlerais bien de regarder la route, mais ses yeux m'hypnotisent. Je ne peux pas m'en détacher.

Je détends mes doigts et il sourit avant de retourner la tête vers le bitume. Je ne sais pas si je suis soulagé qu'il regarde la route de nouveau, ou déçu de ne plus voir ses yeux et son sourire. Je me serre un peu plus contre lui, le visage contre son dos pour ne plus m'occuper de la vitesse à laquelle nous allons.

La moto s'arrête et je relève la tête. Nous ne sommes vraiment pas loin de la fac, et le trajet à été rapide, mais la peur de nous voir nous vautrer lamentablement me l'a rendu interminable. Je détache mes bras de sa taille et descends.

Nous sommes au pied d'un immeuble assez récent, classique, sans vrai personnalité. Étrange comme ça ne colle pas au personnage. Il avance sans un mot et je le suis. Je dois être vraiment timbré.

Deuxième étage, troisième porte à gauche, deux serrures, il ouvre et jette les clés sur un canapé encombré en face de la porte.

On dirait un appart' d'ado, sérieux ! Un peu de bordel, des tables d'anat' qui traînent sur une table, une porte ouverte sur une petite salle de bain et une derrière laquelle se trouve sûrement sa chambre. Dans la cuisine à l'américaine, la vaisselle encombre l'évier. On dirait chez moi. Il enlève sa blouse.

…

…

…

…

Quand j'ai dit « extravagant »…

J'étais loin du compte…

Un médecin, ou même n'importe qui un _chouia_ normal… porterait _quelque chose_ sous sa blouse NOM D'UN CHIEN !

_O.M.G._ j'y crois à peine ! Ce mec se balade à longueur de journée à moitié à poil sous sa blouse ? Nan mais c'est plus un mec extravagant ou bizarre, là c'est un pervers vicelard !

\- Oh ! Remet toi ! Tes yeux vont tomber à jaillir de tes orbites comme ça.

Il pose sa blouse sur le canapé et enfile à moitié un manteau de fourrure qui y est posé. N'empêche qu'il reste torse nu et qu'il le ferme pas son manteau.

Oh…

Wait…

Son bras… il est _où _?

J'ai compris pourquoi il porte un gant. Parce que ce n'est pas une prothèse ordinaire qu'il a. C'est un bras mécanique, métallique, et rien qui fasse semblant de vouloir ressembler à un bras naturel. Mais bordel qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ?! Il s'approche de moi et me pousse doucement sur le canapé.

\- Tu veux un truc à boire ? J'ai pas grand-chose ceci dit.

\- Non, c'est bon.

Il se laisse tomber à coté de moi et ferme les yeux un instant. Maintenant que le choc du bras et de sa demi-nudité en cours est passé… Ce mec est une vrai table d'anatomie ! Chaque muscle est dessiné à la perfection. C'est pas le genre de mec qui me plaît d'habitude pourtant. Mais bon…

\- T'as fini de me reluquer Law ?

_[Grillé, Traffy.]_

\- J'me demandais… comment… ?

\- Vu que tu matais plus mes pec' qu'aut' chose, je dirais bein salle de muscu', mais si tu veux détourner mon attention de ton regard lubrique en me parlant de mon bras, je dirais… Un bête accident qui m'a fait passer de la salle d'op' à l'amphi plein d'emmerdeurs.

\- J'suis un emmerdeur moi ?

\- Pas pire que les autres. J'te rappelle qu'on parle d'un mec qui reluque son prof en cours au lieu de l'écouter.

-P'têt' mais on parle d'un prof qui se trimbale à poil sous sa blouse comme un gros vicelard pendant les cours.

_[Nan mais là… tu tiens vraiment à crever en fait?]_

_Ta gueule, c'est pas le moment_

Il se redresse et plaque ses mains de chaque coté de ma tête avec un sourire pas gentil du tout.

\- Et permet moi de te rappeler que ce prof vicelard, tu l'as suivit chez lui, alors si tu tiens à c'que ton joli p'tit cul reparte en un seul morceau d'ici, surveille ta langue ou c'est moi qui m'occupe d'elle.

_[Je me demande s'il parle de te la couper au bistouri, ou de…]_

_La ferme !_

Une série d'images me traverse l'esprit… Pas toutes très catholiques.

\- Et on peut savoir comment vous êtes au courant que j'ai un joli p'tit cul ?

_[Nan mais en fait tu cherche à ce qu'il te le défonce hein ? Je croyais que c'était pas ton genre de mec…]_

\- Alors d'une, arrête de me vouvoyer ça m'agace. Pas ici. Et de deux, réfléchis. Si je suis un prof vicelard, p'têt' ben que j'te mate pendant les pauses, quand tu marche dans le couloir… t'en sais rien…

\- Mais on est là pour étudier ou se draguer ?

\- Étudier un peu, draguer pas du tout. À partir du moment où tes miches sont sur mon canapé je me passe de cette étape pour aller à la suivante.

\- Alors on est là pour l'étape suivante ?

\- Un point pour l'emmerdeur, tu comprends vite. Vu que t'as pas encore hurlé ni tenté de t'échapper, ça doit pas être un si gros problème, j'me trompe ?

\- Un point pour le vicelard.

Il sourit, et se penche sur moi.

Bon, ok, y met peut être pas de gloss.

Nan, carrément pas en fait, il a juste des lèvres chelous.

Mais bordel, ce qu'il embrasse bien !

Il est loin d'être tendre, délicat ou attentionné, c'est de la pure passion. Il est limite violent, en tout cas il s'embarrasse pas de manières. Je souris et lui rends son baiser avec la même fougue, et c'est un véritable combat qui s'engage pour prendre le dessus l'un sur l'autre. Pendant un court instant, je le sens surpris par ma provocation. Un très, très court instant. Ma main glisse sur sa nuque pour l'attirer plus près, et je le repousse d'un coup, reprenant le dessus. Il sourit contre mes lèvres et son bras valide s'enroule autour de ma taille. Il me plaque contre lui et se lève d'un coup, me soulevant d'un seul bras. Je suis pas épais mais quand même. Il est pas tellement plus grand que moi, et je me retrouve clairement au dessus de lui, du coup. Il ouvre une porte et me jette littéralement sur son lit.

Son manteau tombe à terre au milieu des fringues en bordel et une seconde plus tard il est de nouveau au dessus de moi. Je lui souris.

-Tu sais que t'as l'air fourbe quand tu souris ?

-Toi t'as l'air sadique, chacun son truc.

Il sourit à son tour et reprend mes lèvres. Je m'agrippe à son cou et je mords sa lèvre inférieure. Il veut du combat ? _Challenge accepted_ ! Je glisse mes doigts dans ses cheveux et enlève ses lunettes. Ses mèches retombent devant ses yeux et je m'y agrippe. Il se recule soudain, me soulève par la taille et m'arrache mon t-shirt. Ses doigts glissent le long de mon torse, dessinent mes abdos et s'attardent à la lisière de mon jean, me faisant frissonner.

-Ça va ? Pas trop déçu par la marchandise ?

\- Ça va, j'ai connu mieux.

-… … Connard.

_[… Ouais, la même !]_

Il se marre et détache ma ceinture pour l'envoyer rejoindre son manteau et mon t-shirt. Mon jean subit rapidement le même sort et je me retrouve de nouveau allongé dans les couvertures, sa bouche s'écrase sur la mienne et il me plaque dans l'oreiller du même coup.

Je le repousse et le fous sur le dos. Pas question de me laisser faire comme une gonzesse du début à la fin. Je m'assieds sur ses hanches et il donne un coup de rein, m'arrachant un gémissement que je tente d'étouffer. En vain, vu l'air goguenard de mon amant.

Il me prend par les hanches et j'ondule doucement sur lui. Il est incontestable que je lui fait de l'effet, on peut même dire que ça se sent. Mes doigts courent sur son ventre, et je commence à détacher sa ceinture. J'ai à peine le temps d'enlever la boucle qu'il me repousse pour enlever son pantalon, son boxer et le mien par la même occasion.

Il est assis dans son lit, et j'avoue que j'ai jamais eu un mec pareil face à moi. La vache, y a deux heures j'le considérais encore comme un prof chiant et flippant, maintenant c'est un mec beau et baraqué que j'ai devant moi, _pour moi_. Bon, toujours flippant, certes. Mais qu'importe ?

Il s'allonge et me fait venir sur ses hanches, ses doigts caressent doucement mon dos et il me tire progressivement vers lui. Mes lèvres trouvent les siennes et sa langue glisse sur mes dents avant de s'aventurer plus loin. Sa délicatesse sortie de nulle part s'explique quand son index glisse entre mes fesses pour appuyer sur mon intimité. Heureusement que ma virginité a disparu depuis longtemps, sinon avec une brute comme lui je pense que j'aurais fait vœu de chasteté !

Ça m'arrache tout de même un grognement d'inconfort quand ses doigts se glissent en moi. Il se cambre, son sexe se presse contre le mien, et c'est un gémissement que je pousse. Je me détends rapidement, et mes plaintes se transforment en soupirs d'impatience. Il attrape un flacon sur sa table de chevet encombrée. Je le lui prends et enduis mes doigts de lubrifiant avant de le caresser. Une plainte de désir s'échappe de ses lèvres et m'arrache un sourire.

\- Fais gaffe, ton sourire te donne un air… hmm… particulièrement pervers. »

Mon sourire s'accentue et je me penche pour mordiller le lobe de son oreille, redoublant ses gémissements.

\- Avoue, t'adore ça, je murmure.

-Totalement.

Il repousse ma main et m'attrape par les hanches. Il reprend mes lèvres et me pénètre doucement. La vache ! Je pourrais hurler de plaisir et de douleur à la fois, merde ! J'suis pas élastique moi ! Je gémis contre ses lèvres et ses doigts se referment sur moi.

\- On est fragile, l'infirmière ?

-Nan mais oh ! Me traite pa-aaaAAh… de gonzesse !

-Pas ma faute si t'es serré comme une pucelle !

-Je t'emmerde ducon ! AAAAAAAAAH !

Ses doigts de métal appuient sur mon épaule et il me pousse vers lui, s'enfonçant en moi jusqu'à la garde, il percute un point très sensible. Son sourire de sadique fini refait surface, il est fier de lui l'enculé !

_[… Si j'puis m'permettre... Dans le cas présent, l'enculé... C'est pas lui...]_

_Oh ta gueule !_

\- Du premier coup.

-Venant d'un prof d'anat', le contraire m'aurait déçu.

Je pavoise comme je peux, mais il est aussi dupe que je suis un poisson ! J'ai _mal_ putain ! Et sadique comme il est, je ne sais pas encore si je vais en prendre plein le cul (au sens littéral _et_ figuré) ou s'il a l'intention que je prenne mon pied autant que lui.

Je me laisse aller la tête dans son cou et il reste immobile en caressant doucement mon dos. Bon, il a visiblement décidé que c'était mieux sans douleur ni sang.

-J'vais m'impatienter, l'infirmière…, murmure-t-il en riant doucement

-Donne-moi deux minutes, 'spèce de brute.

Ses hanches ondulent doucement, et je m'habitue à sa présence. Ça devient même très agréable. Je pousse un soupir et ses mouvements s'accentuent de plus en plus. Il va et vient entre mes jambes et putain c'que c'est bon ! Mes hanches accompagnent ses gestes, presque inconsciemment. Il me repousse loin de lui, me tiens assit sur son bassin et ses yeux me dévorent.

-Qui parlait de… regard lubrique… tout à l'heure ?

-Oh la ferme !

Ses doigts glissent sur mon torse, descendent sur mon ventre pour se refermer de nouveau sur moi. Ses caresses sont plus appuyés qu'avant, son souffle accélère avec le mien et avec nos mouvements. À chaque geste il heurte encore et encore ce point sensible, m'arrachant des gémissements incontrôlés. Une vague de plaisir coule dans mes reins et je me répand entre ses doigts dans un cri étouffé. Son bras de métal me serre affreusement fort contre lui quand il jouit à son tour.

Je me laisse tomber à ses cotés et il se retire doucement, m'arrachant une grimace d'inconfort. Je lui tourne le dos et il me prend dans ses bras, déjà somnolent. Je ferme les yeux et laisse venir le sommeil. Il murmure juste une dernière phrase à mon oreille avant que Morphée ne nous emmène.

-Demain on révisera le cours d'aujourd'hui de façon approfondie...

Oh...

… Merde…


End file.
